


polychromatic

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, engspaweek2015, spukweek2015, ukspweek2015
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mereka punya banyak warna dan tumpahan kisah-kisah. [england ・ spain] [drabble collection] #engspaweek2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. when it rains

**Author's Note:**

> **when it rains**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **disclaimer  
> **  
>  hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu  
> fanfiction © pindanglicious
> 
>  
> 
> **saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**
> 
>  
> 
> **warning:** _supposedly-canon . bl . ficlet . engspaweek2015_

Antonio merasa atensinya seolah disedot oleh rinai hujan yang turun membasahi ubun-ubun, datang bersama embus angin yang menyepuh kedua belah pipi. Ujung saraf krause di kulitnya menghantar rasa dingin bukan main. Iklim di sini jelas berbeda dengan iklim janabijana.

Jas hitam itu sengaja ia tanggalkan karena basah kuyup seperti terendam air dalam bejana. Yang melekat di tubuhnya kini cuma kemeja putih yang telah lusuh; dikoyak air hujan dan ciprat genangan kotor di sisi jalan. Merasa nelangsa, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo cuma bisa menghela napas panjang berulang-ulang.

Dia belum mengenal kapan hujan akan tiba di kota London. Dia harus mengingatkan dirinya berkali-kali untuk sedia payung kapanpun dia akan pergi menyusuri kota asri ini. Antonio tak pernah bisa menduga dan menerka bilamana awan akan menggelap.

Pemuda berdarah Spanyol itu tak akan berhenti memandangi sepatu pantofel hitam mengilatnya dengan tatapan kosong, kalau seseorang tidak menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Ia menoleh kemudian, mendapati seorang anak adam berambut pirang dengan sorot mata menantang.

Netra zambrud mereka yang identik saling bertukar pandang. Antonio mengerut kening dan berkedip sekali sampai dua kali untuk memastikan siapa sosok _familiar_ di hadapannya.

"Arturo?" serunya terkejut bercampur senang—keduanya menjadi satu paduan emosi yang tak bisa ia jabarkan apa maknanya.

"Hn,"

—namanya Arthur Kirkland dan Antonio sangat mengenalnya.

Sudut bibir Arthur tertarik. Ia memacu otot zygomaticus-nya untuk mengukir seulas senyum—atau lebih tepatnya seringai—super tipis. "Kau seperti tikus got kebasahan, _my poor mate,_ " ejeknya dengan gelak tawa sarkastis nan hina. Ya, inilah Arthur sang raja dari _sisi gelap dunia_. (Begitu Antonio menjulukinya)

"Pakai ini."

Lelaki pirang itu kembali bertitah; tangan dinginnya melempar tak acuh jas hitam yang dilepasnya sekejap dari tubuh rampingnya. Dia tak berceloteh panjang untuk mengomeli sang kawan. Payung hitam miliknya yang bicara di atas puncak kepala mereka.

Si _brunette_ mengulum senyum yang sarat akan ekspresi _tak-perlu-repot-repot-memberikan-jasmu_ , hendak mengembalikan jas hitam pada sang empu, namun yang didapatnya adalah penolakan dalam gestur dorongan pelan.

"Arturo, aku—"

"Tidak membutuhkannya padahal kau jelas menggigil kedinginan seperti gelandangan yang diam di jalanan umum saat hujan badai?"

Arthur hanya perlu mendekatkan bibirnya ke depan indra pendengar rekannya, membisikkan desisan sinis di sana untuk membuat Antonio direngkuh diam. Tinggi tubuh mereka sama-sama seratus tujuh puluh lima sentimeter; ia tak perlu menunduk ataupun menengadah.

Antonio bisa menghirup harum yang menguar dari punggung tegap Arthur. Aromanya seperti mawar, kayu-kayu basah di hutan _bluebell_ —bahkan bubuk mesiu. Rasa hangat menjalari jasadnya saat itu juga.

Arthur itu sulit ditebak.

Dia seperti debur ombak yang datang tiba-tiba. Dia seperti angin di padang ilalang; kadang berhilir pelan, kadang berkelebat kencang.

Dia Arthur Kirkland yang tak pandai mengungkap rasa pedulinya. (Tapi itu sisi baik miliknya yang Antonio suka.)

"Pfft!"

"Hei, tidak ada yang pantas kautertawakan, _daft cow_. Apa yang lucu?"

Tuan Kirkland menyemprot kawan _brunette-_ nya galak.

"Tidak ada. Tumben sekali kau baik padaku hari ini, sampai mau repot-repot menjemput dan meminjamkan jasmu,"

Bola matanya berotasi, kemudian ia memalingkan wajah ke arah berlawanan hanya untuk menyembunyikan rona tipis yang terpeta di sana. "Kalau aku bukan penanggung jawabmu selama kau menumpang hidup di negeriku, aku tak akan sudi melakukan semuanya," cibirnya dingin.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu."

Antonio kembali terkekeh untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia menarik ujung lengan kemeja Arthur dan menariknya pergi dari tempat mereka bercengkrama dan berdiri. "Ayo pulang, _amigo_."

.

.

.

_Karena kau pasti lelah mencariku sepanjang waktu._

**end**


	2. let the roses talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonio selalu tahu kapan mantan musuhnya itu dicumbu rindu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **let the roses talk**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **disclaimer  
> **  
>  hetalia series © himaruya hidekazufanfiction © pindanglicious
> 
>  
> 
> **saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**
> 
>  
> 
> **warning: _au . bl . ficlet . engspaweek2015_**

_Arthur bukan seorang pengemis rindu._

Bukan.

Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan terang-terangan membuka resleting mulutnya untuk meneriakkan; _I bloody miss you!_ di tengah orang ramai. Jangankan menyeru, berbisik pelan lewat kabel telpon pun belum pasti ia mau. Bukan karena dia pemalu, sebab gengsi dan harga dirinya sudah lekat seperti lilitan benalu.

Dia tidak akan sudi menggerakkan sebatang pena di atas kertas untuk menulis secarik surat. (Surat _cinta_ yang penuh kalimat-kalimat gombal murahan seperti yang keluar dari mulut para buaya darat.) Mungkin baginya terlalu berat. Atau barangkali pula dia punya _cara lain_ untuk mengumandangkan kerinduan yang tersirat.

Mereka sudah lama tak bersua, tak bertemu, tak bercengkerama seperti apa yang mereka lakukan di masa lalu. Setahun, dua tahun, sampai hari ini bulat tiga tahun. Arthur tidak pernah bisa dihubungi, kadang itu yang membuat Antonio dirundung gelisah.

_Kemana Arturo? Sedang apa dia sekarang?_

Namun sore sebelum melakukan _siesta_ , Antonio dikejutkan oleh kiriman pak pos berkumis dan berwajah ramah yang memberikannya serangkaian bunga mawar. Kelopak-kelopaknya merah marun. Harumnya semerbak. Dan ketika lelaki berdarah Spanyol itu membuka kartu kecil yang tersemat di antara tangkai-tangkai tak berdurinya, ia tak bisa menahan tarikan sudut bibir ke atas.

[ _Arthur Kirkland. Madrid, August-20]_

"Sejak kapan kau terbang lagi ke sini tanpa bilang padaku, _idiota …"_

_._

_._

_._

_Antonio tak begitu mengerti bahasa bunga, tapi dia tak bodoh untuk menginterpretasikan makna di balik serangkai bunga mawar merah._

_(Dan dia selalu tahu kapan **mantan** musuhnya itu dicumbu rindu.)_

**end**


	3. through the green eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mereka punya dua netra zambrud yang sama; tetapi sorotnya berbeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **through the green eyes**
> 
> **disclaimer  
>  hetalia series © himaruya hidekazufanfiction © pindanglicious**
> 
> **saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**
> 
> **warning: _au . bl . ficlet . engspaweek2015 . fictogemino_**

Antonio punya badam hijau yang indah, yang penuh determinasi, dan yang tak pernah menyirat seberkas pun dusta hakiki.

Dia ramah, murah senyum—dan senyumnya hangat seperti sorot matahari pagi. Mungkin kata _sempurna_ nyaris ia miliki. ( **Mungkin**. Karena dia cuma personifikasi secuil negeri penduduk bumi.)

Antonio adalah sosok yang mendekati adjektifa _sempurna_. (Arthur tak butuh repetisi untuk mengatakan itu berkali-kali dalam lubuk hati.)

Tapi jangan harap sang tuan _gentleman_ mengakui apa yang dikata sanubari.

"Kalau bukan karena badai yang menghadang, dia yang akan menghabisimu, Angleterre. Espagne bukan negara yang bisa kaupandang remeh." ( _Aku tahu, frog. Aku tahu itu,_ wanker.)

—dia menjatuhkan harga diri negeri Reino de España atas dasar dengki. Iri hari. Arthur tidak seperti Antonio. Dia tak punya banyak kawan; dia banyak tak disenangi; dia punya sedikit aliansi; dia hanya negara seumur jagung yang baru saja berdiri.

Arthur punya sepasang mata hijau yang sarat akan tendensi untuk merebut apa yang ingin hasratnya miliki. Termasuk menginjak-injak martabat personifikasi negara yang paling ia benci.

Mereka punya dua netra zambrud yang sama; tetapi sorotnya berbeda.

**end**


End file.
